Lazer Lights
by WhipLashes-VelvetSashes
Summary: Yeah I have nothing really to say about this. Kaylee quickly learns never to keep secrets from her friend Lexi because when Lexi finds out about them on her own there is revenge to be had.


**Laser Lights**

**By Moira Greene**

**Kaylee's attention was captured by the healthy shine of her friend's hair. She could not help the fact that her friend always chose colors that turned out gorgeous. Last time the color had been wine red and looked like bloody silk when the light hit it just right. Now it was as dark as night and as black as sin.**

**"Kaylee?"**

**While knowing what a sadistic personality her friend could have, Kaylee could not completely dismiss the idea that she chose enticing colors on purpose. As soon as these thoughts occurred to Kaylee she forgot them though because while Lexi was cocky and a tease she wouldn't do something that permanent just to mess with some one. Not as far as Kaylee could tell anyways.**

**"Kaylee!"**

**At the sound of the frustrated voice Kaylee jerked back to reality with a sheepish grin "Yes? She asked while looking into the eyes of her friend. The same friend she wished was clueless to how Kaylee felt about her.**

**"Are you ready to go Kaylee? Jordan, Kim, and Jessie are already at the laser tag field! We are going to be late, little day-dreamer." She scolded with a mocking grin before walking towards Kaylee. Her hips swayed to the beat of some internal pendulum that insisted upon seizing and hypnotizing the gaze of any she walked by.**

**"Sorry Lexi." Kaylee murmured while looking around the bathroom making sure she had applied all her camo-makeup. Or war paint. What ever it was called. Kaylee could never remember. "Let me grab my cell phone so that my dad can reach me. Is everyone dressed right for Kim's party? "She asked with a grin once she had relaxed enough after being caught staring.**

**Kim's birthday was today and to celebrate Lexi, the girls (plus a couple newbie boys to the group), and Kaylee were going to play laser tag. Being dressed right merely meant being dressed in clothes black enough that not even the police could find you with a flashlight. That made the game fun. _It was a nice way to jump starts the weekend._**

**With that thought in mind Kaylee closed her fingers over her purse and overnight bag.**

**"Yes, everyone is already. We would have been half way there if it had not been for your staring at me like I came back from the dead." Lexi scolded while leading the way to her car. Before she turned to face Kaylee with a Cheshire's grin and a brow quirked inquiringly. "What _were _you staring at me like that for anyways?"**

**About that moment Kaylee stopped where she stood in the grass, the cold chutes of green brushing her ankles in a freezing contrast to the heat of embarrassment that flamed through her... When Kaylee could no longer hold Lexi's gaze with out blushing red enough to put a cherry to shame Kaylee turned a way from her. She quickly placed her back and purse into the trunk.**

**While Kaylee's back was turned on the one that stood mockingly patient behind her Kaylee took ht moment to take a deep calming breath.**

**As the trunk was closed Kaylee was sun around and pinned against the trunk. All she could do was look up into the dark eyes of her obsession. "You know better than ignoring me Kaylee…" Lexi purred while leaning down too use her weight to keep Kaylee pinned against the trunk.**

**There was silence between the two as Kaylee held still, her breath temporarily halted. Kaylee's eyes searched Lexi's fleetingly seeing only the sadistic amusement the flamboyant pixy got from ruffling Kaylee's feathers so easily.**

**A shiver, that was quite visible, passed through Kaylee when she noticed an underlying tone in her captor's eyes, one that held an unquestionable threat of something unpleasant if the other was defied.**

**"I-I know Lexi…I was putting my things into the car so that we could go…" Kaylee stammered as a cool chill spread down her neck in wary anticipation of what devious thought gave Lexi that gleam in her eyes.**

**"Is that so?" She asked while leaning down to murmur against a very tense, Kaylee's ear. "Well, you are finished now, right?" She asked with a chuckle waiting for a nod of compliance from the one she kept pinned to the car.**

**Once Kaylee's nod was given she was held firmly against the trunk while Lexi leaned down to scrap her teeth tauntingly over the hallow over her vulnerable neck.**

**With a trembling breath Kaylee closed her eyes to gather her thoughts before glaring up at her. "Damn it Lax! You know my neck is sensitive!"**

**At her outburst Lexi just smirked down at her. "Is it my fault you are turned on by violent women? Besides you had it coming for staring at me like such an adoring worshipper. It brings out the sadistic goddess in me…" She trailed off looking down in time to catch Kaylee's eyes focused on her smirking lips. **

**"Well, it is time two got going, don't you think?" Lexi purred brushing her lips over Kaylee's a teasing caress before stepping away from the car.**

**Kaylee watched her walk to her side of the car with a small flutter of dread and excitement in the bottom of her stomach. As she walked to her side of the car questions played continuously through her mind. : Would she even survive the road trip? Did she really care? **


End file.
